


A Safe Place

by Books in the Blood (WholockHobbit88)



Series: Little Beomgyu and Kai [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Regression, Bed-Wetting, Caretaking, Daddy!Taehyun, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, big brother!Beomgyu, little brother!Kai, mentions of PTSD and past tramua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/Books%20in%20the%20Blood
Summary: After having a bad nightmare, Beomgyu wets the bed and Kai and Taehyun take care of and cuddle him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Series: Little Beomgyu and Kai [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134083
Kudos: 16





	A Safe Place

"You can't catch me!" Beomgyu teased, sticking his tongue out.

"Um, yeah I can" Kai said, feeling super little. Beomgyu raced around the bed; when Kai got close he jumped onto it, giggling.

They ran around for several minutes, giggling and squealing in delight as they nearly caught each other.

Taehyun yawned from the other bed and said tiredly, "Babies…please calm down."

"Sorry, Daddy" Beomgyu and Kai both said as they collapsed on the bed in fit of giggles. They had had several shows the past few days and this was the last day in a hotel before traveling home. Everyone was tired and stressed and for Kai and Beomgyu that meant they went into little space. No doubt Taehyun was regretting not sharing a room with Yeonjun and Soobin instead of them.

Just for good measure, Kai and Beomgyu gave Taehyun their best sad eyes and pout so he'd know they were serious.

Taehyun rolled his eyes but he was smiling widely. "It's a good thing you're cute" he said shaking his head and trying to stifle a grin. "Why don't you two find something quieter to do? It's too small in here to be running around like that. Someone's going to get hurt and then you'll be crying."

Kai thought there was plenty of room to run around but he didn't want to argue with Daddy so he just nodded. He and Beomgyu decided to play a game together on their phones but it wasn't exactly the quiet activity Taehyun had been hoping for. Eventually they were arguing about who had won the game (it was totally Kai, Beomgyu was just being a sore loser) and the result was that they started throwing candies at each other and collapsing into fits of giggles.

"Alright, I think it's bedtime" Daddy said after a few minutes of this. He was yawning as he got off the bed. "We've been really busy these past few days. We all need all our rest."

"But I'm not tired" Kai whined. But then, because Daddy had yawned then Kai had to which was totally not fair because he really wasn't tired.

"Hmm…..seems like maybe you are" Daddy said with a grin when he yawned.

After they had all changed into pajamas and brushed their teeth, Kai and Beomgyu climbed into one of the beds together, each with a stuffy in their arms. Daddy came over when they got settled and tucked the covers around them.

Kai felt warm and safe, nestled next to his hyung, Daddy tucking him in. Now he really was feeling tired because it made him feel littler. He squeezed his stuffy tighter under the covers and nestled closer to Beomgyu.

"Sleep well, babies" Daddy said as he finished tucking them in and grinning down at them tiredly before turning out the lights and getting into his own bed. Kai's tiredness caught up with him and he fell asleep almost immediately.

Kai was jarred awake a few hours later. Immediately something didn't feel right; it was a sinking feeling in his stomach that just told him something was wrong but he didn't know what yet. He was still feeling little and he wanted his eyes to adjust to the darkness because he was feeling scared.

And that's when he noticed something else was wrong. His shorts and the bed underneath him were wet. He had wet the bed!? Kai felt his face blush in the dark. What in the world would have made him wet the bed? He hadn't done that in years. Even though he liked being little he didn't want to have an accident for real; he was 18 now and way too old for that! Not to mention they were in a hotel and he was in the same bed with Beomgyu. His face flushed even more.

That was until he noticed the wet spot on his shorts was all wrong. The front of his pants wasn't wet like they should have been if he had wet himself. It was just the side of his pants where he was lying on the bed. He felt the sheets and the bed was really, really wet around Beomgyu. At first he was relieved; he hadn't had an accident, it had been Beomgyu. But he wasn't relieved very long because he realized Beomgyu was crying and whimpering. Something was wrong.

"Beomgyu, what's wrong?" Kai asked him, putting a hand on his chest. But he didn't answer. Kai realized he must have been still asleep, having a nightmare.

He shook Beomgyu gently until he jerked awake and his eyes stared up at Kai in panic. "Hey…..you were having a nightmare" Kai told him softly.

But Beomgyu was still crying and he was looking up at Kai with wide scared eyes, like he didn't even see him. It was like he still trapped in his bad dream. "Beomgyu…..it's me. It's Kai. You're okay. It was just a dream" Kai told him, shaking him harder. His heart was racing; it scared Kai to see Beomgyu like this but he forced himself to stay calm. Beomgyu might just get more scared if Kai didn't stay calm.

Finally, after a minute that seemed like it too forever, Beomgyu seemed to snap out of it. His eyes looked at Kai with recognition. "Kai?" he asked, his voice small and scared.

"Yeah…it's me" Kai said comfortingly. "You were just dreaming. It's okay."

But Beomgyu didn't seem comforted. He burst into tears, sticking a thumb in his mouth and sobbing around it pitifully.

Kai wrapped his arms around Beomgyu and pulled him close into a hug. Beomgyu stiffened at first, as if he was going to push him away before melting into the touch, relaxing and letting Kai hold him for a few minutes as he sobbed into his chest. Kai was still freaked out; Beomgyu seemed really freaked out over just a nightmare. And the fact that he had wet the bed seemed like maybe something more was wrong.

"Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?" Kai asked softly, rubbing Beomgyu's back.

"No…..no…..please!" Beomgyu almost wailed and Kai was surprised Taehyun hadn't woken up yet. "It was bad…..a bad thing that happened to me. I don't want to go back there."

Beomgyu sucked his thumb harder between sobs, acting the littlest Kai had ever seen. He was starting to understand a little bit even though understanding scared him more. It seemed like maybe Beomgyu hadn't just had a bad dream; maybe he had a dream of something bad that had happened to him, like a flashback. Beomgyu seemed so scared and upset Kai didn't want to imagine what it was. He wanted to wake Taehyun up because he felt so little and it was scary. And then he got mad…..really mad at whoever or whatever it was that had upset his hyung so much.

"Okay….I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me" Kai reassured him.

Kai held him tighter, more protective; he needed to be the big brother right now.

Finally Beomgyu realized he had wet the bed. He pulled back from Kai a bit and looked down. "Oh no…..Kai, I'm so sorry!" he said, a wave of fresh tears rolling down his face.

Beomgyu was already so upset the last thing he wanted was for him to get upset over wetting the bed.

"Hey, it's okay. It's not a big deal," Kai assured him but Beomgyu was still pulling away. Kai let him; he didn't want to but he understood he was embarrassed.

"But I…..But I….wet the bed right next to you…that's so gross" Beomgyu said, hiding his face in his hands.

"I could pee the bed too. Then we could have matching pee pants" Kai tried to tease with a slight grin. He thought maybe saying pee pants would make Beomgyu laugh. He was trying to lighten the mood. And he meant it too; he'd pee himself if it would make Beomgyu feel better about it.

But Beomgyu wasn't in the teasing mood; it made him cry harder in embarrassment.

"Hey…..I'm sorry" Kai said after a moment, "I was just trying to make you feel better. It really doesn't bother me; I didn't even get any on me." That was a lie of course and he hoped Beomgyu didn't notice the wet spot on his pants. It really wasn't that bad after all.

"I can wake Daddy up" Kai said, wanting to help Beomgyu but feeling a bit lost. He was still so upset and the sheets were all wet and he didn't know what to do about it. Taehyun would know what to do.

"No please don't" Beomgyu almost begged, rubbing his eyes and sucking in deep breaths as if trying to calm himself down. "I don't want him to know. I'm too embarrassed."

"Okay…..I understand" Kai said. "Well…..um…..how about we get you cleaned up and change your clothes? You'll feel better after that."

Kai didn't know what to do but he was trying to be the big brother and sound confident, like he had answers. He hated that Beomgyu had pain deep inside him that he couldn't possibly fix.

"Um…..okay" Beomgyu agreed reluctantly.

They got out of bed and Beomgyu started to sniffle pitifully again when he stood up and his wet pajama bottoms clung to his legs and wetness rolled down his legs. Kai didn't know what to do; he grabbed Beomgyu's stuffy from the bed which was thankfully dry and handed it to him. Beomgyu hugged it tightly as he cried softly.

"Would you like a pacifier?" Kai asked, noticing Beomgyu still sucking his thumb and thinking of anything that might comfort him.

Beomgyu nodded and Kai went to find it in his suitcase. It was hard to find in the dark but eventually Kai found the small plastic piece by feeling around for it. He popped it into Beomgyu's mouth and rubbed his arm.

"Okay…..lets go get a quick bath okay?" Kai asked, trying to sound bigger than he felt. Beomgyu nodded and followed Kai to the bathroom.

Kai sat down on the side of the tub and began to run the water, testing it until it was perfectly warm and letting it run. Beomgyu hovered close to him, still squeezing his stuffy and crying. Kai remembered when they had stayed in that hotel with that the huge tub and how nice it had been to play in the bubbles with Beomgyu. He wished this was a happy time like that and not such a sad time.

When the tub filled up, Kai stood up, unsure to do but wanting to help Beomgyu. "You want me to help you?" Kai asked unsurely, gesturing to Beomgyu's wet clothes. Kai wanted to help him with his clothes and he wanted to help him in the tub too. But that one time that they had had that bubble bath was the only time they'd ever been undressed together and it wasn't like they had really seen anything because of all the bubbles. And Kai knew Beomgyu was so uncomfortable he might feel worse for Kai to help him rather than better.

"Um…..no…..I can do it" Beomgyu said awkwardly, his cheeks flushing. "Just….um….stay with me please?"

"Of course, hyung" Kai said, holding his hands out to take Beomgyu's stuffy for him while he was in the tub.

Beomgyu handed him the stuffy and Kai took it before turning around to give Beomgyu privacy. Once he heard Beomgyu get into the tub and pull the shower curtain back he turned around and sat down on the closed toilet. He squeezed the stuffy as he heard Beomgyu crying quietly behind the shower curtain as he washed; he felt so utterly powerless.

A few minutes later a tired looking Taehyun came into the bathroom rubbing his eyes. "You two better not be playing in here" he said, no doubt hearing the commotion and wondering if Kai and Beomgyu were continuing their play from earlier. As soon as he saw how worried Kai looked and heard Beomgyu's faint crying his face fell.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice instantly taking on a Daddy quality.

"Um….."Kai started, looking at the shower curtain where Beomgyu was still crying behind. He knew Beomgyu said not to tell Daddy but Daddy was awake now and he knew something was wrong. So he decided to tell him as delicately as he could.

"Um…well…..hyung had a nightmare really bad" Kai said, squeezing the stuffy and biting his lip. "And had an accident. So I was helping him get cleaned up."

Daddy looked so sad and understanding it made Kai's heart hurt and warm at the same time. "Beomgyu, baby…..are you okay?" Daddy asked, walking over to the shower curtain but respecting his privacy and not pulling it back.

"No…"Beomgyu whimpered slightly, muffled by the sound of the paci in his mouth. Kai could hear him crying. Daddy took charge.

"Kai, be a good boy and go get Beomgyu some clean clothes, okay?" he asked.

Kai nodded and went off at once to get Beomgyu some clean pajamas. He really didn't want to leave but he raced off toward Beomgyu's suitcase, grabbing clean pajamas and underwear, feeling a bit wrong about digging through Beomgyu's underwear. When he came back to the bathroom Daddy was kneeling next to the tub, one hand around the curtain as if he was rubbing Beomgyu's back while still not looking at him.

"No matter what happened, you are safe now" Daddy reassured him, "You have me and Kai and we love you so much and will make sure you're safe and okay."

Kai's stomach twisted so much he felt like he might be sick. Beomgyu hurt so much and he wanted to help so much. He wanted to jump in the tub with him and hug him but he didn't do that. He sat the clothes on the vanity, feeling still powerless.

"Thank you, Kai" Daddy said, noticing and smiling at him. "Go make sure my bed is turned down."

Kai went back out to the bedroom and pulled down the covers on Taehyun's bed and rearranged the pillows so they were comfy and by that time Daddy and Beomgyu came out of the bathroom. Beomgyu had finally stopped crying but his face was red and splotchy. Kai wanted to hug him but waits, not wanting to push him.

"Why don't you two sleep with me and we can deal with getting new sheets tomorrow" Daddy said cheerily.

Beomgyu blushed and the mention of wet sheets but just nodded. They all piled into the bed, Beomgyu in the middle and Kai and Daddy on each side of him. Kai reached over turn off the lamp but Beomgyu grabbed his arm hard and looked panicked. "Can we please leave it on?" He asked in a trembling voice.

"Yeah of course " Kai said seeing the fear in his eyes. "Do you want some cuddles?"

Beomgyu nodded and Kai finally wrapped his arms around Beomgyu and gave him the hug he'd been dying to give him while Daddy snuggled up to Beomgyu and held his hand underneath the covers. And finally the worry and fear faded from Beomgyu's face and he closed his eyes. Kai could feel the tension in Beomgyu's body begin to relax as eventually he went back to sleep. Kai and Daddy hold him all night long even when he's asleep so even in his dreams he can know he's safe and loved.


End file.
